


A Night in the Woods

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Pythagoras, Hercules and Jason are on another mission for Ariadne when Icarus unexpectedly joins them.





	A Night in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deinonychus_1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinonychus_1/gifts).



> Written as a Christmas present for the lovely deinonychus_1.

Pythagoras stared up at the stars above Atlantis, wondering idly if the gods were up there watching him lying down there wondering what he was thinking about them up there.

“I can hear you thinking from over here,” Hercules said from his seat next to the fire. “We're supposed to be relaxing.”

“I am relaxed,” Pythagoras said, closing his eyes. Something landed near his head and he opened one eye to see a slab of bread.

“There's soup for that if you want it,” Hercules said.

Pythagoras sighed and shifted up, dusting himself and the bread down and moving closer to the fire. Hercules handed him a bowl and he set down to eating.

“Jason still not back?” he asked.

Hercules shook his head. “Another ten minutes and then we'll worry.”

Pythagoras nodded and went back to his soup. Jason had got them involved in yet another quest for Ariadne, who now as queen had to be seen to be appeasing the gods and reassuring the people of Atlantis that they were now in a period of stability and most importantly prosperity. What this meant in reality was Jason having to retrieve an artefact Ariadne's father had had buried outside the walls of Atlantis and returning it before the end of the week.

No one had been able to sufficiently explain why this was necessary, least of all Ariadne, so Pythagoras had decided it was just one of the many ways Atlantis had decided to get them all killed. Still, at least he had soup.

* * * * * *

Hercules was keeping Pythagoras entertained with impossible stories when a rustling in the undergrowth was accompanied by a cry for help. Pythagoras recognised the voice immediately and jumped up, quickly followed by Hercules, brandishing his bowl as a weapon.

“Who's there?”

“It's Icarus,” Pythagoras said, grabbing his bag of useful herbs.

“I need some help here,” Icarus repeated and came into the light cast by the fire. Pythagoras noted that he looked unhurt first, and then realised that he was helping an injured Jason to stand.

“What happened?” he demanded, helping Icarus settle Jason by the fire.

“The usual,” Jason replied, looking at Icarus and shaking his head almost imperceptibly. Pythagoras narrowed his eyes and looked at Icarus for an explanation.

Icarus raised his hands up in defeat. “Don't look at me, I was collecting mushrooms for Father when I stumbled across Jason rolling around on the floor.”

“I wasn't rolling – that's not what...” Jason trailed off and then sighed. “I tripped over a boar, all right. I think I've just sprained my ankle.”

“I'll be the judge of that, thank you,” Pythagoras replied.

He carefully removed Jason's shoes, a tricky undertaking since the swelling had already begun.

“Is he going to lose it?” Hercules asked, grinning when Pythagoras glared at him.

“Can I help?” Icarus asked, shifting a little on both his feet. He always got a little nervous around Hercules and his jokes.

“I'll mix him some herbs for the pain. Can you get me some soup please?”

Icarus nodded and went off to do just that. Pythagoras glared at Hercules until he went off too, muttering about getting some more bread.

“A wild boar? Really?” Pythagoras asked Jason.

“I got the pot,” Jason said, gently patting his bag, “that's all that matters.”

“I'm sure Ariadne will be more than happy to kiss his ankle better,” Hercules said, handing over some bread. Neither Jason nor Pythagoras responded to this.

Icarus gently laid a hand on Pythagoras' shoulder and Pythagoras fought very hard not to lean back into it.

“Here's the soup,” he said and Pythagoras nodded without looking up at him.

“These herbs should help,” Pythagoras said, shredding, mixing and measuring herbs while he talked. He added them to the soup and then handed the bowl over to Jason who gratefully started eating. “You should be able to walk on it tomorrow.”

“Hmm,” Jason hummed around a mouthful of soup.

“You staying the night too?” Hercules asked Icarus, who'd been hovering by Pythagoras' shoulder.

“Well, I – um, Father...”

“He probably hasn't noticed you haven't come back yet,” Jason said, looking signifiantly between Pythagoras and Icarus. Pythagoras felt himself blushing.

“I could stay...” Icarus said.

“For the god's sake,” Hercules said, shaking his head. “You're staying. First thing you can do is help me get some more firewood.”

Icarus looked like a startled deer but followed after Hercules, casting a baleful look back at Pythagoras, who tried to look reassuring.

When he stopped looking after Icarus he realised that Jason was staring at him.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Jason said, grinning.

Pythagoras decided to ignore him for the rest of the night.

* * * * *

Somehow, meaning Hercules and Jason plotting against him, Pythagoras and Icarus found themselves lying side by side as the group began to settle down to sleep. Jason and Hercules had positioned themselves at the other end of the fire after much grinning and poking of sides.

“Your friends are strange,” Icarus whispered.

Pythagoras, who'd been pretending to sleep, nodded and opened his eyes. When he did so he realised that Icarus was a lot closer than he had been when they'd first lain down.

“Is this all right?” Icarus asked, voice still quiet. He shifted a little closer and then put his hand on Pythagoras' waist. Pythagoras started to worry that his heart might beat right out of his chest.

“It's – fine. Yes. Okay.” Pythagoras started speaking, not sure where his tongue was going to take him. Icarus gently silenced his babbling with a kiss.

Pythagoras smiled at Icarus and then looked nervously in the direction of Jason and Hercules.

“I think we've safely established that they don't mind what we do,” Icarus said, pulling Pythagoras until he was flush against him.

Pythagoras hesitated a second and then kissed Icarus gently before groaning as Icarus' hands began to wander.

“Get a room!” Hercules called out and they both jumped apart.

“Hercules!” Jason hissed and there was the sound of a sharp slap and a hiss as Jason slapped Hercules quiet. “Carry on what you're doing!” Jason called out after after a few seconds, but the moment was very much gone.

“Sleep?” Icarus suggested.

“Sleep,” Pythagoras agreed, settling his head against Icarus' shoulder and trying very hard to forget that Jason and Hercules were eagerly listening to the change in their breathing. Which was a lot easier than he would have thought, cocooned in Icarus' warm embrace, even after Hercules started snoring.  



End file.
